


[Thesewt] 十八岁时的几封通信

by vivlu



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivlu/pseuds/vivlu
Summary: OOC 我道歉有Bug 我道歉有私设 我道歉





	[Thesewt] 十八岁时的几封通信

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 我道歉  
> 有Bug 我道歉  
> 有私设 我道歉

那时已经是1915年的五月底了，很不幸，直到那时麻瓜的战争都还没有结束 - 1914年圣诞节战争就能结束的白日梦当然是彻底泡汤了。

“斯卡曼德！服从命令！立即回来！”

纽特半弓着的身躯僵了一下，但也就那么一下，然后他便像什么也没听到那样向着低吼声的源头去了。

躲在防空壕中的长官气急败坏地骂了句什么，但最终没有用魔杖把斯卡曼德拉回来。空气中的烟雾与尘屑令他看不清斯卡曼德冲向了什么，是死是活。

加里波利半岛上的山地与洞穴中的视野并不好，纽特靠着声音辨别方向，但很快四周被火焰照亮了。这并不是普通的火，也不是麻瓜们的炮火… 而是龙息引起的。这种火即便引来水也不易浇灭。

纽特对战争并不感冒，可此时异常兴奋，这会是他第一次接触真正的龙。烈火将他的脸熏得赤红滚烫，他开始感到有些呼吸困难，不知道是由于兴奋还是山洞中的火焰使氧气稀薄。

纽特非常小心，不敢轻易用Lumos点亮魔杖，他怕吓着那条龙。而就在这时他发热的脸庞被拉入了一片冰凉的防雨面料中，他顿时感觉舒服了很多，但紧张依然使他掏出了魔杖抵着那个胸膛。

“纽特？你怎么会在这儿？”那个近乎耳语的声音中充满了惊讶，而克制的喜悦与恐惧又令纽特如此熟悉。他的气息吐在纽特的发丝中，使纽特有些发痒，于是他更加贪恋地把脸颊埋进了那片凉爽的面料中。

*

在三个多月之前，魔法部选择终止了巫师加入战争的禁令，这是阿切尔·埃弗蒙德为了坐稳部长的位置而不得不作出的妥协。 

纽特还在后方时写给忒修斯的信中说道：“我开始怀疑到底是我会错了战争的意思，还是有些人选择对它的后果视而不见。明明是以尸骨垒砌的僵局，埃弗蒙德却意图借此为自己提高声望，增加巫师们对他的拥护，仿佛他解除了禁令就是带着光轮的圣人（也只有这样他才能连任魔法部长吧）。

“大家好像都忘了几个月前到底是谁颁布的禁令，现在埃弗蒙德稍稍迂回一下便如此感恩戴德，甚至自愿提出绝不违反国际保密法。我想他就是在等这一刻，等着我们保证‘不会暴露’，而他呢，还有其他的那些当权者，反而又一次成功地扮演了好人。

“我知道，这么愤世嫉俗听起来不太像我，但光是想想你们在前线某个见不着光的阴沟中为了保护麻瓜们的生命而战，而他却获得了一切赞誉与感谢，我就感到一阵恶心。对于他们来说，这不过是一场染了血色而更加刺激的博弈。但对于我们来说… 总之忒修斯，记得别死在那儿。可能是我太过焦虑了，而这种恐惧在某些方面又改变了我。

“我听说远征军每天都会有定额的朗姆酒喝，也不知道这是不是为了安定后方的心，如果是真的，我想你可能过得还说得过去。

你的，  
纽特”

忒修斯也不知道禁令解除后后方是怎么训练的这些猫头鹰，竟然能飞过海峡，甚至是飞过了欧洲，在达达尼尔海峡的一艘隐形的主力舰上找到了他。海风把纽特的信纸吹得哈啦哈啦的，忒修斯也仿佛在余晖的颜色中看到了纽特的头发。这很奇怪，但他对纽特最深的印象就是他红色的头发。可能是因为他总喜欢低着头，或者是因为他总把眼睛隐藏在红色的头发后面。

“斯卡曼德先生，你在笑什么？后方来信了么？”同行的巫师坐在夹板上，将他一天份额的朗姆酒一口吞了下去，“嘿，别说麻瓜的东西还真不赖呢，尤其是适合在海上喝。”

说话的巫师长得圆滚滚的，如果不是戴着很厚的眼镜，他其实和十几年后纽特认识的麻瓜科瓦尔斯基先生长得有些相似。

巫师们依然需要向麻瓜保密他们的存在，所以参战的巫师们也并没有任何军队的编制，大家还是用着在魔法部时的称谓。

“是的，来信的人还刚好问起了朗姆酒，我会回信告诉他你很喜欢朗姆酒的，奥格登。”忒修斯将信纸小心折好，生怕在折叠时被海风撕碎。

“噢？是个‘他’，我刚刚还以为您结婚了？”被称作奥格登的巫师推了推眼镜，在炮火的间歇连闲聊都成了奢侈。

“是我弟弟，我觉得他长大了不少，但还是有些孩子气。”忒修斯这么评判道，将自己扁平的小金属壶也递给了奥格登。

这次奥格登小口小口地抿了起来，“他毕竟是在后方，看到的东西和我们不一样。但这其实比我们幸运，我有的时候就更希望自己没看到过这一切。”

忒修斯把信纸放进了贴着左胸的衬衫口袋中，“可总得有人来让更多人活下来，不是么？但他确实一直不一样，他还在学校的时候就和大多数人不同，所以看问题的方式也是独一无二的。”

“您的弟弟比我们小很多么？或许还在霍格沃茨？”太阳已经完全被海水淹没了，二月中旬的海面上开始迅速降温。

“不，我想他应该比你还年长一些。”忒修斯没看奥格登，半低着头，任由海风吹乱他的头发，将海腥和盐的味道吹进他的发丝中。“我不知道是该为他难过还是该为他庆幸，我知道他以前对… 一些事情就不是很喜欢，但是他现在变得越来越尖锐了。也可能是因为在书写时他更敢于表达自己，我不太常见他这么激烈的一面。”

奥格登穿上了航卫傲罗的黑色防雨风衣，比起半年前刚刚开始守卫这群麻瓜时条件已经不知道好多少了。他和忒修斯一样，对撤销禁令还是非常感激的。

“战争确实会改变人，他可能自己都没意识到，这新生长出的尖刻是在掩饰些什么别的，比如说恐惧、死亡、疯狂、脆弱、痛苦一类的，反正它们都是战争的别称。也有可能是因为战争使他觉得与您更加亲密了，才会表现出这一面给您看的。”奥格登耸了耸肩也抖落出了一封信来，“我母亲，她是个麻瓜出身，她的侄女儿们- 也就是我的表姐妹们 - 几乎全部都在这几个月之内迅速地结了婚，因为上战场的麻瓜男人们急着在自己活着的日子里把这一生都赶紧过完。而‘活着的日子’，有可能就是到今天晚上。”

忒修斯对麻瓜们的选择有些惊讶：“那她们岂不是有很大概率会守寡？明明知道后果还这样选择…？”

奥格登喝完了最后一口廉价酒精，两腮开始泛红，他的风衣微微敞开了些，让冷风灌了些许进去：“这其实可能和血统无关，我们不也在知道后果的情况下依然选择来到了这里么？我的意思是： 在不知道何时会死的情况下，人们很难做出理智的决定，只会去尽力体会‘活着’。但也只有在这种情况下人们才知道他们需要疯狂守护的到底是什么。您弟弟这种反应… 可能是意识到了一些以前他自己都没发现或是不明白的事情。”

“奥格登先生，您听上去真像个伟大的哲学家，”忒修斯抄着裤兜靠在油漆斑驳的栏杆上半开玩笑道，试图使气氛轻松些，“其实之前我和我弟弟并不亲近，我们年龄差得比较大，他又不善于… 远没现在善于表达。我在青春期的时候也确实嫌过他麻烦，这是我的错，现在后悔也没用了。但他毕竟是我的兄弟，你瞧，血缘很神奇，它能把明明是站在两个极端的人拉得很近很近，所以我始终希望他是可以支持我的。他能… 分享一些我的观点，他能… 至少试着站在我的角度来理解这件事。”

奥格登觉得在说起家人时，斯卡曼德先生才更像是喝了廉价酒精的那个，但他只是又推了推眼镜回答道：“可斯卡曼德先生，您又试过去理解他么？可能您认为您的观点永远是主流的，大众所期望的，所以他就应该自动向您靠拢，但您呢？您不能指望着他对任何事情抱有超出自己经历的理解。或许您还一直把他当小孩儿看，希望他能像张白纸一样接受您向他输出的一切，可他长大了，比我还要年长。”

忒修斯发怔地看着他，被他问得有些说不出话来，月光下他的脸显得过于苍白。“他确实长大了，可… 我最初认识他时，他是个小婴儿，后来我们总是在一起的那三年，他是个学步的儿童，所以他在我记忆中总是那样的。可能你说得对，离死亡太近时，就会苛求在和平时期早已不再奢望的东西。就像是冷的时候离篝火太近最后反而不是被冻死的，而是被灼伤的。”

“我刚刚无意冒犯您，是您口中的您弟弟让我想起来了一些不那么令人开心的事情，所以才会维护他。您知道，我的母亲是个麻瓜，我在霍格沃茨的时候，包括现在，都坚信血统不能定义一个人，您瞧，这并不是大多数巫师所接受的论调。我不清楚小斯卡曼德先生的观点具体是什么，但我明白有些时候过于激烈往往是因为非常私人、别人无法理解的经历和身份。”奥格登的酒劲下去些时才觉得自己有可能得罪了自己的上司，他鼻子上由于紧张有些汗，笨重的眼镜一个劲儿地往下滑，但他并不后悔，有些话自然而然地说了出来反而觉得非常轻松，“不过我喜欢您的比喻，奢求就像是玩儿火。以及其实比起哲学家，我更想做一名诗人。”

忒修斯笑了一下，“你会成为一名非常优秀的诗人的，然后把诗卖个好价钱给杂志出版社，我看好多退伍了… 或者死了的麻瓜们就是这么干的。”又与奥格登道了晚安，回到甲板下逼仄的室内准备休息。奥格登似乎嘟囔了一句“我长得这个样子他们还是绝对不会用我的作品做封面的。”

放在麻瓜舰艇上的伸缩耳[注]传回来的讯息显示明天麻瓜们将尝试在加利波利半岛登陆。这会是一场恶战，麻瓜们可能不清楚，但是巫师们使用魔法早已得知那里多山隐蔽的地势非常有益于土耳其军队防御，尤其是这次麻瓜的远征军过于自信，其实却没什么准备。

忒修斯在煤油灯昏暗的光芒下准备给纽特写点什么，他想了想，又放弃了，觉得反正写出来的话只会更使纽特厌烦。奥格登的话可能不好听，但其实没什么错，也难怪纽特在懂事了之后从来不愿与自己亲近。可越是这样，忒修斯越觉得应该写点什么，像是承认错误，然后弥补它那样。

没有桌子，忒修斯只好对他的羽毛笔施了咒，羽毛笔在空中飞速书写着。

【亲爱的纽特，

我写这封信的时候还有六天就要到你的生日了，估计信送到你手里时应该能赶上你18岁的第一天。祝你生日快乐，但是很抱歉，在这里除了一望无际的海水以外我没什么能送给你做生日礼物的。我最近一直在想，或许对你来说我一直都不是一名合格的兄长，这令我感到很遗憾。

我想魔法部接触禁令至少还是有一项好处：训练出来的猫头鹰总算能定位我们了，你的信我是在遥远的海域上收到的。

爸爸妈妈怎么样？我听说骏鹰最近可能也要投入战争使用，妈妈一定有得忙了，或许她不是很支持这决定？

麻瓜们好像在非常疯狂地在囤积物资，像是马上就要进入短缺了一样，希望你们没有受到影响。

你呢？最近是不是也被魔法部抓去做了劳力？那么多以前的同事们涌入了战场，我想他们一定会从其他巫师中选取新人，才能继续运转。

我知道，你对战争一向反感。前段时间麻瓜们的报纸热衷于妖魔化德国，使所有人都进入了一种癫狂的状态，所以我并没觉得你过激，反而证明了你是少数非常清醒的人，这确实不是闹着玩儿的。你能对此感到焦虑与恐惧，使我感到了些许安慰，这证明你不会不顾后果、像其他学生那样抛下一切加入战争。知道你能安稳地在后方照顾着家里，我在这里也感到踏实了些。后方扭曲的宣传，使他们过于热血（这甚至侮辱了热血这个词），在不知道后果的情况下就来到了这里。许多比我，甚至比你都要年轻的生命断送在了这里。我的同伴今天还在说，他甚至希望自己从来没来过这里，他为你感到幸运。

还是这个同伴，让我转告你朗姆酒不错，我把我的那份也给了他，他看上去很享受，可我实在喜欢不起来，因为酒精挥发后才迎来的清醒，恰恰会让人意识到不清醒是件多么危险的事情。这些都是上司与麻瓜们的长官交涉时他们给的，所以不用担心，远征军的待遇确实不错。

但同时，我不得不说，我们在某些方面的观点是如此不同。你… 我知道我的措辞时常会使你感到厌烦，可我依然想写写我见到的。去年在伊普尔的时候，因为我们人手不够，又没有魔法部的支援，最后只能停战了九个小时用来清理麻瓜尸体，然后埋葬他们[注]。他们有人开玩笑，说每天都能免费上很多节活体解剖课。这令我无比愧疚，单纯是因为我活了下来 – 但他们死了，死得很痛苦。我来到这里的本意其实是希望他们之中有更多人能够活下去，但我看到的却是被几乎完全解剖了的尸体。眼睁睁地看着本来我们可以制止的死神最终还是掠夺了如此多的生命，仿佛活下来就已经是我的原罪了。我想我写得有些语无伦次，可我还是不想承认这是痛苦的回忆，但纽特，除了对你，我又能对谁倾诉呢。

一个多月前禁令的解除，我承认可能有你说的成分在：政治，阴谋论，操纵，民意，可能向来都是一体的。但是在前线，不得不说我也很感激禁令的解除。我们喝上了朗姆，重新穿上了傲罗制服，我不再是在逃的违法者了，而是可以光明正大地做我认为必须做的。但这不是重点，战争从来不是关于某一个人的，重点是有了更多的同事来到这里，有了上司们与麻瓜的交涉，有了魔法部的支持与众人的力量，我们确实制止了生命的离去。从那个时候开始，我不再感到负罪，我甚至感到松了一口气，有魔法部为我们撑起了一些重量。有些事情，单枪匹马总是不够的，而有了组织却能轻易解决。

我知道，你可能理解不了，我的同伴说，你没上过战场，与我的经历不同，观点不同也很正常。那我向梅林祈祷（如果他确实与我们同在的话），希望你永远也不要明白我的立场，永远不会踏足前线。

祝好，  
忒修斯。】

忒修斯让猫头鹰把信送了出去，是啊，他不该写信。他既不想在纽特面前承认自己的脆弱，又没有其他人可以倾听他的诉说了。

床板又小又硬，忒修斯侧卧着才将将不会掉下来，不过这并不影响他立刻陷入了睡眠，只要没有炮火声，现在他在哪儿都能睡着。在海上航行的这段日子远离炮火声，让他们几乎忘记了这依然是战时。

这种假象维持到了第二天清晨，他们到达了达达尼尔海峡的入口处，与他们一起到达的还有18艘英国军舰，4艘法国战列舰。麻瓜的上将决定在加利波利半岛登陆，意图征服君士坦丁堡。最终忒修斯对地势和麻瓜们的鲁莽的担忧成了现实。

虽然英法麻瓜们的联合舰队用上了380毫米口径的大炮，点燃了整个海滩，可这解决不了地势为土耳其军团提供的便利。

海面上燃起火焰来，吞噬着船只。巫师们从隐形战舰上施出各种咒语，意图在密集的炮火中保护住两方的麻瓜们。

“这如果不是在战时，我不得不说还挺壮丽的。看啊，连水都能点燃，这就是战争。”奥格登几乎不合时宜地作出了这样的惊叹，无声地将烈火灭了大半。

“干得好，奥格登。”忒修斯这样回答道，波澜的海面上燃烧着舔舐人命的火舌确实算是奇观，“注意安全，尤其是水下的水雷，别以为在布雷区外就能幸免，麻瓜们的创新力量总是让我们意料不到。”

奥格登大笑着与其他同伴们又用魔法替几艘军舰躲开了对方的炮火，“防御屏障昨天晚上您也不是白加固的，不过您说得对，我们过得太安稳了，守着魔法觉得它无所不能，却忽视了麻瓜们在困难日子里的革新。”

忒修斯看着其他战舰上的麻瓜，面容都如此严肃，眼睛中释放着最后的光芒，确实是，巫师们在麻瓜间总觉得自己死不了，甚至有些乐于扮演上帝的角色。

他们没在说什么，只专心保卫着两方的麻瓜。可最终荒芜的山脊中又出其不意地冲出了之前土耳其方隐蔽的炮火，登录以失败告终。

海水很久都无法恢复成他们到来之前的平静状态，血液与火焰映红了些许海水，弹壳与尸体凌乱地漂浮在海面上。

灾难后的景象像是诸神震怒后的惩罚，而扮演着波塞冬的不是别人，正是麻瓜们自己。但巫师们又好到哪里去了么？不，他们热衷于操纵麻瓜们的命运。

*

“斯卡曼德，这是你的信，它们掉到了我的盘子里。”一个年长的声音突然叫了纽特。

头顶上的猫头鹰群呼啸而过，与霍格沃茨早餐的热闹有的一拼。只不过这里条件比霍格沃茨差得远，像是用魔法临时搭建出来的一个半露天的棚子。

毕竟禁令解除也只是最近的事，魔法部就已经忙着训练新的年轻巫师去前线支援了，没人能指望着他们准备得很齐全不是么。

纽特匆忙地咽下了最后一口食物，向这个稍微比他年长些的巫师道了谢，他甚至都没敢抬眼看他，只胡乱把那两个信封塞到了怀里，等着独自一人时再看。 

年长巫师歪着脑袋试图观察他，最终看到的还是只有他姜红色的刘海。

上午的防御咒语训练结束后，纽特独自一人坐在多人寝室的硬板床上，抱着自己的膝盖。这很难想象，但是长高了的男孩儿似乎依然能把自己纤长的四肢团成一个小球儿。这时离下午他去照料骏鹰们还有一阵子，虽说他应该和其他巫师们一起去吃午饭，可他总是喜欢等所有人吃完再自己随便去找些食物。

那天又恰好下了大雨，仅是中午天暗得便像是丢了自己的太阳。空气中全是泥土、雨水和青草混合在一起的潮湿土腥味道，使纽特更加不饿了。

纽特先拆开了来自霍格沃茨的那封，邓布利多照例先问候了他的动物们，又说起了自己在霍格沃茨的工作以及最近的魁地奇比赛，最后才提起了：“纽特，我必须得说，即便这可能会使你不那么舒服：我真的没有想到你也会考虑投入战场，更别提还去参与了魔法部的训练。我想你肯定有自己的原因，我也不想对此置喙，可我很担心你这项决定的后果。

“很多人做了对后果毫无判断的决定 - 这便是历史的构造。我不希望你成为他们中的一员，尤其是你以前从未成为过他们当中的一员。我不想用那个词，‘疯狂’，但除此之外我想象不出还有什么能改变你如斯。如果是因为你最近看到了些关于战争的宣传，关于当权者强加给你的责任，关于妖魔化的敌方，请你再好好看看它们，看看它们是否有被故意扭曲。我很抱歉，这么说你过于严厉了，但作为你曾经的教授，我希望这或许可以为你敲响警钟。

“不过也可能是我以前对你人格的认知有些错误（这其实比你想象得要更有可能。毕竟我曾经犯过这样的错误，不过是过去了一些时间，我误以为自己成长了），如果是那样，念在我们曾经是师生的关系上，就请你假装从未收到过这封信吧。我以为… 纽特，你最初可能是真的无法融入人群，很多孩子都是这样的，可最后他们总是会找到自己的方法融入不同的团体。可后来，我发现你从未惧怕过独树一帜、脱离群体，我想，你甚至爱上了自己的不合群，并以此为傲。我非常非常欣赏你这点（当然了，如果是我理解错了，我依然想说你是我非常欣赏的学生）。我想你也并非是个追逐荣誉的人，尤其当这战争带来的荣誉只是杀戮的遮羞布时。

“所以我请你，务必重新思考一下这些问题。在战争中，虽说魔法部并未组建军队，但他们每一任部长都与麻瓜首相有来往，你参与的训练营恐怕与军队的区别只是在称呼上。你可能服从一切命令么？你可能将你的长官视为你唯一的大脑么，尤其是当他不可能总是正确的？你可能遵守一切条律么？纽特，你和我都很清楚，你不能，因为你不愿意。你即便是下定决心为要履行自己的某种责任，也不可能突然变了一个人一样，爱上那种集体。你明白自己在加入什么么？又明白自己在舍弃些什么么？你可能是在舍弃你最为珍贵的、最引以为豪的独立人格。

“你即将18岁了，是个有判断力的巫师了，我尊重你的选择，也祝你一切顺遂。”

邓布利多甚至急得忘记了落款就送了出来，他确实很为自己的这位学生担忧，每一词每一句又都说到了纽特的心坎上。

纽特任由自己倒在了硬板床上，缩成一个小球儿，二月中旬冷得如同噩梦从头浇下一般。他从前对自己的认知与… 与在战争之前自己从未意识到得某种渴求，撕扯着他。

他给邓布利多教授的回信非常简短，简短得像是只有一味的附和。

【亲爱的教授，

感谢您为我担忧，我明白您的真诚与您的急迫。请您不要道歉，这并没什么冒犯的，您什么也没说错，只除了一点。

我以为我加入训练营的事情不会有人知道，他们说这是个秘密部门，专门管理战场上的神奇动物。我知道，这听上去更像什么变态的秘密武器了，我也不应该在信中提起，可我对神奇动物的关心众所周知，所以这也算不上多么出乎意料的秘密了。

可这并不是我加入战争的原因，说实话，这是我决定参与后才选择进入的部门，我甚至都没能毕业，除了和动物相处外再无一技之长。我不想在命悬一线时还成为别人的累赘，所以选择了我最擅长的东西。

您问我，是不是‘疯狂’使我投身战争。不，有些事情比‘被操纵的疯狂’本身还要疯狂。比如说‘爱’。您说得对，我并不热爱不列颠群岛，也不热爱英国魔法部，甚至也不像您一样热爱霍格沃茨，训练营和我也是互相排斥的，我对某一个集体毫无好感 - 您对我的认知非常正确[注]。可我对家人、朋友、以及其他对我来说很重要的人的爱，使我不能安心坐在后方。死亡与战争成了这种爱的催化剂，为它充满了气，胀得我难受。我以前从未意识到这种情感其实对我来说非常重要，而这种疏忽更使我怠与表达。但现在，我害怕如果我没能冲出不愿表达的枷锁，将来会非常遗憾。

我要亲眼看到他他们的经历到底是什么样子的，然后把他他们带回来。

您说得对，我今天18岁了，我开始重新思考到底什么是不可舍弃的。我是谁，这非常重要，但或许… 在保卫其他我珍视的一切时，我并不会完全失去自己。您可能觉得我过于乐观，我也知道这种想法将来可能会使我步入困境。

最后请您一定不要质疑自己，您的认知没有错。不能因为从前错过，就放弃了相信。

您真诚的，  
纽特】

纽特掏出第二封信，那笔迹毫无疑问是忒修斯的。信封被他拆得胡乱得像是动物撕扯的痕迹，因为是他一点一点、断续地拆开的。但他并没有立刻读那封信，而是在忒修斯的信纸背面写了一段话：“我要来了，但你没必要知道。然后我会告诉自己，我并不是没有尝试过去理解你。”

*

忒修斯的18岁

其实纽特在收到邓布利多的来信后，也陷入了疑问中：他到底是为什么… 要去做这件事，为了忒修斯么？

但他们的关系其实早就有了裂痕，而那时纽特太小，不明白到底是为什么。忒修斯呢，则有了在当时更耗费他精力的事情。所以那时谁也不明白他们之间到底出现了什么问题。

忒修斯18岁的时候，成功在魔法部找到了工作，成为了一名参与培训的傲罗，住回了家里。纽特那年10岁，还没到去霍格沃茨上学的年龄。所以那年反而成了两人接触最多，不需靠信件维系关系的一年（虽说其他时候好像靠信件也并不是多妥帖）。

可能也恰恰是因为接触最多，所以两人都发现了对方并不是自己理想中的兄弟，更准确地说，他们爱的一直都是‘兄弟’这个概念，而并非忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个人，或者纽顿·斯卡曼德这个人。

“纽特，你不想和我分享这份荣誉么。”忒修斯整理着白色领结，僵硬的领子使他看上去更加笔挺了。他有些热切地盯着纽特，句式也好像不容拒绝。

“不… 不是。”纽特低着头，不敢看他那样的目光，看了那样的目光就真的无法拒绝他了，“忒修斯，我由衷为你高兴，得到了你最想要的职位… 不，我的意思是说能够做自己最想做的事情，这和职位还是有区别的，不是么？对，我替你开心。但… 就业仪式爸爸妈妈去… 还不够么？”

纽特坐在自己卧室里的床上，因为忒修斯的出现，他大概只占了一个窄窄的床边，手放在膝盖上，在那里留下了一丝汗迹。

忒修斯站在窗边，只能看到一个红色的头顶。

他叹了口气，上手把纽特红色的头发揉得更乱了。纽特没有制止他，但也不再像小时候那样亲昵地攀上他的手臂，然后被他逗得笑出来。

他僵直地坐在那儿，等着忒修斯允许他不用去他的就职典礼，或者继续试图说服他。

“嗨，纽特，看着我。”他轻轻撩起了纽特脑门上的头发，它们摸上去格外柔软，“我知道你这个年龄或许觉得这些事情无趣，但就当是为了我？”

纽特像是被忒修斯细声细气的诱导蛊惑了，抬起头来看了他灰蓝的眼睛。他知道自己已经无法拒绝了。

“别害怕，”典礼上激励的演讲毫无新意，但最令纽特厌烦的其实是那之后的宴会，“我会坐在你的右手边的，隔一道菜我们就可以交谈一次。”忒修斯捏了捏纽特的肩膀，梅林啊，他还是只长到了他腰间的位置。

纽特点了点头，一言不发地跟着兄长落了座，忒修斯印象中总是一颗红色的头顶。

那是场装满了女人头发上的长羽毛和大片白皙的凶脯，亮到刺眼的银餐具，还有让纽特战战兢兢总担心自己要把饮料弄撒了的白色桌布。人很多，很热，空气也浑浊了起来，纽特和其他人胳膊肘挨着胳膊肘那样坐着，连叉子都不敢随便拿起。

左手边的女人试图隔着他与忒修斯交谈，她探过身子时头发上的长羽毛几乎碰到了纽特的头发，这使他非常不舒服，偶尔被问起话来，还要费尽心思试图不给忒修斯添麻烦。

这还不如毫无新意的激励演讲，神游也从不会有人发现。

“这是麻瓜们从德国带来的粉玫瑰，你看多漂亮，他们也就在这种时候还是有点用的不是么？”左边的长羽毛指着长条桌中间的花篮装饰对纽特说道，她的脂粉气味使空气更糟了些。

10岁的纽特在竭力伪装了一晚上之后，最终在这番言论下用力摔碎了所谓的面具。

他很小声，但格外清晰地说道：“麻瓜们通常用德国粉玫瑰做食物、饮料和熏香，它们的花朵其实很小，尤其是花瓣很脆，花期又短，最多一天，并不适合观赏。女士，这种玫瑰和您每天在魔法部大堂中看到的一模一样，只不过为了衬托餐具，是魔法使它们变成了粉色而已。”纽特的心跳得很快，但他克制着把话全部说完，“麻瓜们其实比您更懂得玫瑰，不是么？”

他能感觉到在陌生人面前说了这么多话后耳朵与脸颊烧了起来，忒修斯小声但非常严厉而急促地叫了他的名字：“纽特！”

但他并没有回头看忒修斯，而是继续直白地盯着长羽毛。

忒修斯替他道了歉，长羽毛用丝质手帕捂着嘴笑道：“我是个女人，纽特只是个小男孩儿，他还有很多可学的，我怎么会和他计较呢。但斯卡曼德先生，一名爱美的女人，怎么可能会没有小孩子懂得玫瑰呢？姓斯卡曼德的人种，还是您更懂得如何尊重一名女士。”

忒修斯很自然地回答道：“而纽特是更喜欢追求事实的那个斯卡曼德。”

长羽毛放下了帕子，头上的羽毛被她笑得直颤，“您过谦了。”

“不，纽特就是这样的孩子，我觉得追寻真相不管是作为一名傲罗来说，还是作为一名像您一样受人尊重的女士，都是难能可贵的品格。”忒修斯依旧笑着，非常恭敬地同长羽毛闲聊着。

就像纽特并不在场那样。

纽特也确实扮演好了一名‘不在场的人’，他没再说话，甚至在用小银匙敲碎那层又脆又硬的焦糖壳时也没有发出任何声响。忒修斯安抚地摸了摸他的肩胛骨，示意他不需要这么紧绷。

两人从宴会厅出来后，纽特在前疾步走着，走向他在黑暗中根本不认识的巷子中。忒修斯追了两步，“纽特，纽特！”拉住了他的肩膀。

他的手掌能完全握住纽特细瘦的肩膀，甚至可以说是几乎扣住了他。

两人的呼吸化作白气，飘向夜空。

纽特喘得很急，说不好是走得太快了，还是被气得。他穿着及膝的袜子和短裤，在冬夜中颤抖得像被风拂过唰啦啦的竹子。

“纽特，你听我说。”忒修斯将他转向自己，“你不能再这样了。尤其是像今天这样的场合，还好没有第四个人听到你们的谈话。”

纽特难得正面迎上了他的目光，但他并没有挣扎开忒修斯的手：“所以… 所以你刚刚对她说的一切，对我的维护，都是假的咯？”

忒修斯呼出的白气开始变多：“不，这根本不是一码事。你说得是事实没错，可你考虑过后果么？你不顾后果，只遵从自己的意愿，今天有我在，她不敢直接训斥你，可如果我不在呢？我不可能… 一直护着你，你快要去上学了。即便像今晚这样我还在场，但她又会怎么看待你？她会不会在背后伤害你？”

纽特咬着下唇，眼眶微红，他沉默了片刻才说道：“你并不是在维护我，也不是在保护我，虽然你可能是这么使自己相信的。你只是在维护你自己的面子，你在乎的是长羽毛女士会怎么看待你的姓氏。仅此而已，忒修斯。”

纽特并没有让自己哭，那天晚上他关了台灯蜷缩在被子下，绞尽脑汁地想为什么忒修斯和以前不一样了。【傲罗，一定是因为傲罗的职业】。纽特这样告诉自己，替忒修斯辩解道。可能也是从那个时候起他开始越来越厌恶傲罗这个职业。

但18岁的纽特明白了，他10岁时喜欢的其实一直是自己理想中的兄长，而并不见得是忒修斯本人。

他如同10岁时那样，把头埋在自己的膝盖中，似乎这样就能不需要面对他作出的妥协。

但其实18岁的纽特还是不明白，爱和喜欢有多么不同。他可能不喜欢现实中忒修斯的很多特质，包括他成为了一名傲罗这点，但他爱忒修斯，爱他这个人，爱他们几乎少得可怜的共同经历，爱他们认识彼此的这18年。只要想起忒修斯不容拒绝的眼睛，和对他耳语时压在气息下的话语，纽特就依然爱他。

*

纽特在三月下旬左右又收到了一封忒修斯寄来的信。

忒修斯好像意料到了纽特会停止回信，毕竟上次他们观念不合，而他的弟弟在这种时候只会用坚持的静默反驳他，他甚至能想象纽特紧抿的薄唇。

“… 昨天我们本来又应该协助麻瓜军舰登录的，没想到他们的船只装载竟然有问题，弹药与火炮竟然装在了不同的船上。他们明显是没有准备好，而野心勃勃的只是麻瓜首脑们。这使我相当恼火，就像是我们的全部工作都白费了一样，他们并不懂得珍惜。也可能是他们的作战计划是好的，可一旦实施起来却漏洞百出，而我们又不能随意透露信息。我以前总觉得是自己做得不够多，但似乎你说得是对的。是他们根本没把这一切当回事儿，他们漫不经心地只将这当成一场实验。

… ”

纽特依然没有回信，麻瓜们在三月份决定陆海军联合作战后，他一直在等待着同新一波的麻瓜援军一起前往达达尼尔海峡。他有种预感，忒修斯应该就是在这片海域。

他把信纸折好，并没打算提笔写下任何东西，即便这次忒修斯为了安抚他暂时认同了他，谁知道呢。纽特知道自己一旦下笔，就不可能隐瞒自己也即将出发去支援麻瓜的事实。

一个月后，在四月底左右，安扎克海湾已经暖和了起来。麻瓜们如同无头苍蝇一般几乎是随机选了个海滩登陆，赫勒斯角与阿勒角的麻瓜们完全无法互相支援，好在最终这个登陆的方位可能在土耳其人眼里一样是非常随意的，所以反而不是他们的防御重地。但由于二三月份几次失败的登陆，德国人和土耳其人早已对他们的计划有了准备，使登陆更加困难了。

纽特那个时候才明白为什么忒修斯说希望他永远不需要踏足这里。炮火几乎将4月25号的夜晚点亮成了白昼，迫击炮的角度使炮弹像流星一样一颗颗滑落在麻瓜之间。

纽特握着魔杖，想为他们做点什么，可碍于在神奇动物的秘密部门而被长官严厉斥责的。用长官的话说，他这样不服从命令是可能上军事法庭被直接击毙的。

“不能暴露自己，现在让你等着，是为了将来能挽救更多生命。”长官这么说道，但小斯卡曼德并无法理解。

他们被困在了临时掩体中很久，到后来在山脊与坡地间建起了防空壕。这里与西线的地势完全不同，几乎四处可见悬崖与峡谷，挖战壕便似乎蠢得不能再蠢了，于是大家就地取材，利用地势搭出了防空壕。

五月底时，纽特有了第一份正经工作：埋葬尸体。8000多具尸体在总伤亡人员的数据中并不算多，可身临其境时面对的苍蝇和地上流淌的大肠，以及夏天时极易扩散的尸体恶臭，使8000多具看上去像个天文数字。

可这些并不是重点。最为可怕的是他们死前没有吗啡而哀嚎的声音比炮火声使人还要无法入睡。

更可怕的是纽特闭上眼睛就能相信：忒修斯也可能成为这八千分之一。

纽特的长官再一次… 为他鼓劲儿道：“至少现在只有苍蝇，等生了蛆你的工作只怕会更难办。加把劲，斯卡曼德，既然选择来了这里就没有后退的余地了。”

这听上去真像是忒修斯会说的话。

*

在龙息的大火之中，忒修斯的肩膀比纽特记忆中的还要宽厚。他们都喘着粗气，纽特的右脸搁在忒修斯的肩膀上时甚至能听到他吹动了自己头发的声音。

“我不能说… ”纽特在忒修斯的右耳边小声道。

“什么？”

“你刚刚问我为什么会在这儿… 呃，我… 魔法部不让我说。”他在黑暗中看不清忒修斯的脸，总是觉得他最终找到了忒修斯，还是在龙息中，格外失真。

他的哥哥好像是笑了，气音让纽特拿不准是无奈还是愉悦，“你不该来的，梅林做我的见证人，我真的以为你会是最后一个愿意来前线的人，你怎么… 怎么会呢？”

纽特只将他搂紧了一些，却并没有出声回答他。

“来吧，现在不是说这个的时候，我们还有一条龙要对付呢。”忒修斯放开了他，左手依然揽着他的肩，右手紧握着他的魔杖。

纽特熟练地无声施了个咒，忒修斯小声笑道：“impressive.”

“是乌克兰铁肚皮，火焰的温度将近两千摄氏度，地上的爪印比其他种类的龙要长许多，也要深很多，证明我们这只不仅是个有大爪子的家伙，体重还不轻。”

忒修斯挠着下巴点了点头，却忘了纽特可能看不到他。他发现纽特不知道什么时候在某些方面早已超越他了，这使他欣慰但又有些紧张 – 他可能再也无法将纽特保护在自己的羽翼下了。

“看！那儿！”纽特的声音依然很小，小到仿佛只有气息的声音，“那只红眼睛，看到了么？她在那儿，跟我来忒修斯。”

忒修斯很久没见过纽特这么兴奋了，他被这种热情蛊惑了，跟着他的弟弟弓着背，向一条龙走去。一天之前，都不用一天之前，几分钟之前他都会觉得这么做不可理喻。

“别伤害她，她是个好姑娘，你听到铁链的声音了么，她被囚禁了。”

“怎么会有人想到要囚禁一条龙呢？还有龙能被囚禁么？”

“传说在梅林的时代人们就开始囚禁龙了，他们很会预言，你看，预言在战争中肯定管用，而且传说他们的呼吸所向披靡。当然了，这只是和梅林他本人一样的传说，但可见是有人相信。”

“你觉得是土耳其人…？”

“我不知道，也不想知道。”说着他们已经来到了龙的巨爪前，“我来引开她，你去解开链条，小心点儿，别吓着她。”

忒修斯又一次扣住纽特的肩膀，有些急促道：“不行，我们没带御龙的链条，你这样做太危险了。”

纽特困惑但又非常理所当然地说：“即使有链条我也不会用啊，那样做和土耳其人或者随便什么把她困住这里的人有什么区别？放心吧，我知道铁肚皮的习性，不会有事的。我们放她出去就够了，又不是要她屈服于我们，对吧？”

“那我来引开她，”忒修斯喘了几口气决定道，纽特知道自己又无法拒绝了，“你更懂得她的习性，你去贴近她解开她的链条。”

“现在不是犹豫的时候，纽特，既然你选择来到了这里，那就正面迎上去。”

最终纽特听从了忒修斯的，“我很放心，将自己的背暴露给你。”

“我也是。”

两人同执魔杖，并肩前行，这种安定人心的力量，对忒修斯来说甚至远胜于万咒皆终的魔法。或者说，十几年后万咒皆终能够爆发出那么耀眼的光芒，恰恰是因为有人同行。

*

在漆黑的山洞中释放出再怎么璀璨耀眼的魔法，也敌不过黎明时分日月同在的天空。

两人共乘在龙背上，不知道是谁先感叹起日月并不像神话传说中那样永不相见。残月像个小指甲印一样刻在天空上，而太阳则刚刚从海平面上释放出第一缕光芒。

 

FIN  
注：伸缩耳是个bug，卫斯理兄弟们那个时候才发明的，貌似  
注：停战九小时其实是在加里波利半岛，信里是我换了个地点瞎说的。  
注：这段话仿照的《汉娜·阿伦特》  
奥格登是在混血王子里提供了与冈特的记忆的巫师，二十年代的时候应该是法律执行司的一员？但是年龄和血统我也不清楚。  
德国粉玫瑰完全是我瞎编的，我也不知道能不能吃，但是有几种粉玫瑰不太适合观赏是真的。  
我不太清楚土耳其人当时是不是叫土耳其人还是叫奥斯曼人，但后来奥斯曼不在了，就叫…土耳其人吧  
估计全是大bug，我跪下道歉也无法弥补老爷们出戏  
嗯…


End file.
